ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lumin8
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to User:Lumin8. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ultimate alien (Talk) 21:49, March 22, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. Re: Dred 10 Yes, just having a bit of a writers block at the moment. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 01:46, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry That's not my series. If you saw "Edited period ago by Roads," that means I just edited it. It doesn't mean the page is mine. The creator is a user called NewAgeMan. Ask him. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 17:47, April 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Contest Well, I guess you could do the contest, but the winner won't be the alien of the month. That will go on as usual. However, I may be able to make some sort of announcement on the home page for it. Maybe in the news. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 10:54, April 25, 2011 (UTC) You can enter the Alien Creator Contest if you want to get badgesUltimate avatar Ultimate alien I didn't know you were Ultiamte alien! I must have missed that somewhere. You know, you can use your old account to make other users admins through . Also, I'll remove Ultimate alien from the admins list. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 22:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Admin Your other user (Ultimate Alien) is a mod. Since the Ultimate Alien account is not used anymore by you (I guess), do you want me to remove Ultimate Alien's mod abilities and give this account mod rights? I am the user who says Ni! 12:55, June 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Spotlight We've already had two. One with Monaco (the old look), another pretty recently. We don't need another this soon, and we'll probably be rejected anyway for it being too soon. For future reference though, the spotlights are in a forum (actually a talk page, but like a forum) on Community Central. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:55, June 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Newsletter Archive You don't need to. They're on templates, and they won't be deleted. Each one is titled "Template:Newsletter Issue #." [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Beware Old George. Beware the Creature Beyond.) 12:44, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Tabs I don't see any reason to. It's just one big description section with your admin template. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 16:59, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Demo 4 Thanks for signing up to be a tester. Click here to download Demo 4. Thanks. Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! Demo 4 Thanks for signing up to be a tester. Click here to download Demo 4. Thanks. Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! Re: Help Sure, what with? ^w^ --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 20:12, July 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Banning Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Search for Gwen and Kevin Well, I know this isn't very private but all testers get the link to download the full game first. Click here to download. Hope you enjoy it, don't forget to give me feedback! ET Case 15 Well done you won case15 ! Signature Here it is K-K The Batking 20:44, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Kickban Why did you kickban your old account from chat? THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 13:00, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that's alright. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 18:47, August 9, 2011 (UTC) A Fake Trailer for my DVD Sup, it's me, Newbie. I'm wondering if I can include your series, The Crown, in my next DVD volume of Ren 10. Just reply with a yes and I can just take that. Thanks. DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW THIS THING WORKS? (Talk - Blog - ) 23:15, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Dashboard Why do you like the Admin Dashboard? It's a mess, it doesn't match the colors, and it messes up things like . THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 14:22, August 16, 2011 (UTC) There already is, sorta. , which is now the "Advanced" tab in the Dashboard, lists all special pages accessible to you with your user rights. For MediaWiki pages, go to . Special:SpecialPages already is enough a gateway into the admin tools. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 17:09, August 16, 2011 (UTC) New Blog Category I am introducing a new category: Admin Blogs. You will need to insert it into all your blogs that have not been locked (by you or another admin). This is for technical reasons; a new blog listing page for admins' blog posts is soon going to be added. Thank you for doing this. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 19:43, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm new but I'm out on a mission. Which aliens did you create AND donate for BTMT Season 3? Leave a message for me and I'll see it and use them for my planned series. Benmastermind The Mastermind (Talk - Blog - ) 08:40, September 20, 2011 (UTC)